Break Me Down
by Zaidita
Summary: When Yuna awakens there is only two things she knows, her name and that she must find the guy from her dreams who saved her, whoever he was. With help from Cloud and new friends she she searches for him, but is everything what she really believes?
1. Awakening

It was like a standing under a waterfall, head up. The memories came crashing down, one after another. Faster and faster. Voices. Screaming. Emotions. Anger. Hatred. Fear. Faces.

_Look at you! You've fallen so damn hard!_

One right after another. All looking at her, glaring at her, hating her, but all too fast to recognize as their voices screamed out around her, ringing in her ears with her own voice full of remorse.

_I can't! I just can't!_

They were drowning her, breaking her down. She could feel the pressure building in her lungs to escape, to scream, to escape, but the memories wouldn't let her.

Then the noise faded into her own raged breaths. Her chest burned now with desire to stop; to stop running, but she knew she had to keep going. She couldn't stop . . . or she would die. Her arm ached as someone pulled it, urging her forward. She couldn't stop. She had to keep going, and she was too afraid to look behind her.

Thump.

Yuna's eyes fluttered open.

Thump.

She was greeted with the pleasant view of golden flowers. They crept up through the rotting floorboards, reaching for sunlight that poured out from above. In the distance there was thumping that had awoken her from her slumber, but her vision was too blurred to see that much.

_Where am I?_

She slowly sat up as the room came into focus around her. The flowers grew around her through rotted and missing floorboards. Light flooded down from a hole in the roof above her. Fallen pillars littered the ground before her at the back wall. Buried under them were candlesticks. They were rusted with time and weather, but some still curled elegantly upward from beneath the pillars.

Her head throbbed as she tried to remember the events that had taken place that had caused her to awake here, but nothing more came to her than what she had just dreamed and the faces that had flashed before her. They were all a blur now, but there was one that stood out the most. The one she had seen just before she had awoken. A strong chin, and those eyes, but the shadows kept him from her view and from recognizing him.

_I was running away . . . but . . . with who?_

She stood up as she ran her hands through her short brown hair. She could feel the knot that had formed on the back of her head and a small wound that was sticky with blood. Her legs grew weak as the brightly lit room spun around her. She could see the ground growing closer as her legs turned into jelly, but someone's arms broke her fall.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

She tried to get a focus on the bright blue eyes that bore into her from above.

"Can you hear me?"

"Is it . . . you?"

It was the same shaped eyes as the one from her dreams, and the same chin, but now there was no light. She couldn't be sure if it was the same face from her dreams that she stared into now. His hair was bright blond, and his eyes sea blue. His mouth opened slightly at her words and she watched as he searched for some answer.

"I . . . guess?"

His arms were strong and he gently pushed her upward. "What's you name?"

"Yuna," she answered more with a sense of habit than knowing.

"Are you ok," he repeated his earlier question.

"I think so . . . "

She looked into his face now, taking in more than just that. His blond hair stuck up at odd angles and was shorter on one side than the other that hung low. He wore a high black collar that was unzipped to his chest until it reached a belt, two belts actually. One was wrapped diagonally from his left shoulder forming an X with the second one and hooking to his right hip. The second belt strap was the same just opposite shoulders, but at the start of his shoulder guard there was an emblem.

"What's that for," she asked, it looked familiar.

It was a tiger, mouth open, and his eyes red jewls. He glanced down at his shoulder to spot the source of her question, "Oh, that is just a family emblem."

"What is your name," she looked back into his face and searched her memories for a face or an event to match it with, but to no avail.

"They call me Cloud," he answered rather timidly.

"Cloud," she repeated the name and tried it out. It did not touch her.

"Yuna," he said her own name, but his voice was not familiar either. "Why are you here in this old church?"

"I . . . I don't know," she sighed.

"You mean . . . you don't remember anything," his voice was calming and gentle, warm.

"No," she shook her head and it throbbed in protest. "I was running, but that's it."

"So you don't remember how you got here," Cloud asked.

"No . . . where am I?"

"You are in Besaide," he said shifting his weight from his knees and sitting down properly. "Where are you from?"

She sat in silence as she racked her brain once more. Besaide, it didn't sound familiar at all. Her home? No name came to mind either. There was a flash of a memory when she fell out of a tree and cut her arm real bad, but that was about it. "I'm not sure, honestly . . . I'm not quite sure where Besaide is either."

He stared into her eyes, and there was that searching look again. "Did you know your eyes are different colors?"

She blinked and answered, "Yes."

"And you remember your name?"

"Right?"

"But not where you came from, or how you got here?"

"No," she shook her head.

He stood up, turning his back to her and she could examine his full outfit. It was all black, his pants, his gloves, his vest, everything, and for some reason it was comforting and almost familiar. His arms had lean muscle and she could tell he was some type of fighter, or soldier.

"Are you from here," she asked worried that she might have said something wrong.

"No," he turned back to face her, sliding something into his pocket. "But, maybe you are."

"You think so," she asked?

"Yeah," he said, his face brightening up for the first time during their meeting.

She smiled, feeling a little less loss inside, but she wasn't afraid. It was something about his eyes, and the eyes from her dream, but for some reason they calmed her and she didn't feel so afraid.

"Hey," he got her attention. "You hungry?"

Speaking for itself, her stomach growled. She could feel her cheeks burn as his jaw dropped before he started to chuckle.

"I guess I am," she giggled along with him.

"Come on, I'll get you some food," he said holding his hand out for her. "And maybe we can find someone who recognizes you?"

She smiled, feeling warm inside. She timidly took his hand and he slowly lifted her to her feet, but when her legs buckled from under her, he caught her again. It felt good the way he wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to feel his warmth around her.

"I'm sure with eyes like those," he continued without any protest to half carrying her out of the falling church, "someone has to know you. Maybe you just fell through that hole and hit your head hard."

She looked back over her shoulder at the hole that light flooded through as they passed fallen benches. "Maybe."

She didn't believe it, but she allowed herself to hope. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. "Thank you Cloud."

* * *

Yay, I'm branching out from Twilight to start this new Fict. This fict was inspired and is based on a video by **FeraNelia** that is amazing. She did such good work with masking and telling the story, that I couldn't pass by it. I hope I did it some justice. I can't post a link to it because this site but it is

/watch?v=5lxwbOrSBko

just put the youtube . com before it and go, and I highly recommend the video!

This will have several characters from other games obviously, Yuna and Cloud being the opening characters, but there will also be Noctis and maybe even Stella ;) hope you guys enjoyed the opening and this is getting long so R and R bye.


	2. Crystals and Oceans

His feet pounded against the floor loudly in the night's silence. Their steady thumping echoed through the rotting halls. Behind him were the echoes of his pursuers own running steps. By the sounds of it three grown men, heavily armored, but he didn't turn to check. He tried to keep his breath steady, in rhythm with his running steps, as he sped up. The moonlight that had been guiding his path faded away as he turned into a narrow hall with doors on each side lining it. He ignored the doors as he ran into the darkness. Years of abandonment and rotting wood had eaten away at most of the ancient building, but this area still held a roof.

As he rounded another corner the wind from his speeds caused ruble to topple over, spilling upon the ground behind him. He could hear his pursuers shouting as they were forced to change direction in order to follow him. Before him, he could see moonlight softly flooding a wider room and within it, he could see the movement of shadows. He didn't slow his footsteps, or try to find a safe haven within the rooms behind the doors he passed.

As the hallway ended, and the moonlight flooded against him, he could hear the gunshots. He jumped onto a fallen beam on his left, avoiding the bullets, and pushed upward into the air. As he glided through the air and the bullet's direction changed, he pulled the sword out of its sheath from his back. He angled it before him while it vibrated from the shock of a bullet before slicing through one of his shooters.

As his feet hit the floor, he agilely pushed towards his left away from the hallway from where he had entered. His pursuers were joining their main party in the labyrinth and soon their guns were singing with bullet shots as well. He used the wooden pillar in the center of the room as a shield to change weapons. He placed the sword back in its rightful place as he pulled out two guns, like the ones he had left with **her**.

He was skilled in all weapons, he had thirteen favorites to be exact, but for the moment he only had four with him. Two guns, his always present sword, and a dagger. He rolled out from behind his pillar, making his way into the center of the large room. The floor ended and his boots slid across the mud. He aimed his gun pulling the trigger quickly to take out two of the guards in the hallway's door, the third one hid behind the pillar he had used for a jump. He ducked behind another pillar turning to see two more men filing up the stairs for a better advantage.

He shot at them, hitting one in the leg and sending him tumbling back down the stairs onto the man following him. More men entered through a different entrance opposite him and he was forced to keep moving.

He could see his goal. It sat in the center of the room on a pedestal. Around it there was no floor, only burnt, dead ground. There was no roof above it either. The roof's scattered and burnt remains littered the floor around the pedestal and stretching out from it were the long broken pillars that he was using for cover now as he fired his guns at the group of men that had filled the room from all three entrances.

He put his guns back in place when most of the men lay wounded or dead upon the floor, leaving only four to deal with. Two remained behind pillars firing as a distraction, the other two were laying low waiting on an opportunity to ambush him. They were next.

He ran from pillar to pillar, keeping low and away from their bullets. He was only a few feet away from the pedestal, and its prize. He stood up and ran forward as the other two men jumped from their hiding places. He pulled out his sword slicing into the first, while firing his gun at the second. They both fell to the ground as he grew only steps away, too easy or he was too good, but before he could reach it the reflection of the moon's light caught his eye on his lower left side.

He flicked his wrist, digging his foot into the ground and pivoting. He brought his sword up in time for it to clash against the thin and long blade of the priest.

"Sephiroth," he hissed as his might struggled against the priest's

"Such a pleasure, Noctis," his sly smile stretched across his lips, but his voice said he was anything but pleased.

Noctis was overcome with loathing and hatred and used it as strength. He pushed against the long blade with his own, and Sephiroth conceded, jumping back with great ease and landing on soft feet. Now Noctis stood in the middle, protector of the thing he had sought to destroy; the fire crystal upon the pedestal behind him.

"I am displeased to see you have recovered from your wounds," Sephiroth said with a sly smirk, but with a tone of pleasure. "I had prayed they would kill you."

"Happy to disappoint," Noctis mocked his mannerism, but his voice did not seep with false pleasure. It seeped with hatred.

"Where is she," Sephiroth cut straight to business, the tone of his voice changing entirely. "I know you are meeting her here."

"You'll never find her," Noctis growled.

"Don't be coy," Sephiroth chuckled with amusement. "I know she is near by. Tell us where she is, and we will not tell the world of your treason."

Noctis said nothing as he glared into the priest face. He was not wearing his ceremony robes Noctis was accustomed to seeing him in. He was instead wearing a long, black trench coat with gray shoulder guards. As simple as this was, it was more sinister than his frivolous ceremony robes. His long, silver hair was not tucked away beneath his long hat either, but down and loose around him. He hated him!

Sephiroth took his silence as a moment of weakness and tried to play off it. "Give the girl to us and I will make you a hero! I will tell all those who know about the sacrifice that you found and delivered her to us to save the world! I will tell those who know the truth about the dangers of Hell that you risked your own life to bring her to us! You will be a saviour! You will be welcomed back in your own home! Your father will be proud and your sibling grateful!"

"Sephiroth," Noctis interrupted him, sliding his hand across the dagger in his pocket.

"Yes Noctis," there was a sinister chuckle in his words.

"You talk too much!"

He slung the dagger, aiming for the arm that was sliding towards the sword. He didn't remain in place to see if it hit, turning to run towards the pedestal. He could see the crystal gleaming in the moonlight. It was red like fire and its jagged edges smoothed out and curled and twisted like flames at the top.

"No," Sephiroth shouted from behind, but it was too late.

Noctis fingers wrapped around the crystal, his skin sliding into the sharp edges with his haste. The red blood spilled across the crystal, and he felt a burning within his hand.

"You fool," Sephiroth shouted from somewhere in the distance, a slight echo to his words, "now the powers of hell are with you! You are cursed!"

The burning began to spread within his arm, within his chest, within his entire being. The intensity became too much for him to bear and all he could do was cry out in pain as the crystal melted onto, and seeped into him.

* * *

"Yuna what are you doing out here?"

Yuna jumped with the approach of her stranger, but once she turned and saw the concerned blue eyes, she felt at ease. He walked through the sand to sit beside her. For a long time, they sat and listened to the ease with which the waves rolled onto the sand before them. The breeze was cool on her face and kept her calm.

"Did you finally remember something," he asked.

She had been with him three days now. Three days in which her wounds had healed with magic and she was amazed she could remember how to perform such things, but they left her with soreness and burning. She hadn't remembered where she had learned them, or ever even performing them, but she couldn't take the pain anymore and just did it. Those healing spells were the only things she had remember thus far. "No. Just . . . nightmares. This place makes me feel better."

He said nothing in response, but in their quiet she could hear the buzzing of his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. She watched as he flipped it out and quickly wrote a short message in response before silencing the buzzing and hiding it again in his pocket. She couldn't help but ask, "Is everything ok? Its very late."

The moon was still high in the sky, a crescent smile shining down upon them. She couldn't help but wonder if it was smiling down on **him** too, whoever he was the man who haunted her dreams. If he was real. Through every nightmare his face was present, but she couldn't see through the shadows that surrounded him and come morning the face was more a blur. No matter what, her thoughts always wandered to him.

This mystery man she imagined looked like Cloud. The same long and defined chin and shaggy hair. The same shaped eyes, but she didn't know if her dream man had the same eye color. Maybe? Or maybe the dream man was Cloud, just darker because of the dreams. Maybe she was just crazy.

"Actually they are checking to see if everything is alright here," he chuckled.

His light tone made her feel more comfortable, but she still feared that she was prying, "They who... if you don't mind me asking."

"My sister and my father, we recently lost our brother . . . So they are keeping tabs on me," he finished the sentence with a small smile.

Yuna decided she wouldn't questioned further, afraid she might make him feel remorseful for his lost brother. She settled on, "It must be nice . . . to have them, I mean."

"I'm sure you have someone out there searching for you too," he said as she watched her toes dig further into the loose sand.

"I wouldn't know," she said sadly, her own voice sounding distant to her own ears. "I can't remember if I have family or not, let alone who they are."

The silence engulfed them again, but she was content to have someone by her side, even if they weren't speaking. There was a quiet bliss in watching the foam in the moonlight as it made its trip up the beach, and back into the water. It was peaceful and it made her forget the horrid nightmares. The rope that cut into her skin, the fear of being found, the desperation to get away! No, those dreams were a thousand miles away under the moonlight, but _he_ wasn't.

"Maybe I can look for them," she said determinedly. "Maybe if I travel I can find someone, or something to help me remember?"

She looked into his face for approval but she was surprised with what she saw there. She could see the way his eyes got wide with alarm, and that his entire body tensed. "I don't think that is such a good idea Yuna."

"Why not," she asked, suddenly feeling more hopeless than she had ever before, since awakening.

"Well," he said with a strain in his voice as he tried to keep it gentle. "You have no money, and no memory, not to mention you are a very pretty girl-"

He chuckled and she giggled along with him, her cheeks flushing pink.

"I just wouldn't feel right with myself if I knew you were out there alone, and if something happened to you . . . it would be my fault, and I couldn't forgive myself for that," he finished, looking back to the sea bashfully.

Yuna followed his gaze, taking in his word. In the past three days she hadn't really spoken to him, she had been recovering, and she knew very little about him, but she felt as if she could trust him. He had cared for her so much, so she believed his words without doubt. "Then what should I do?"

"Give me two weeks," he asked, turning to her.

She met his gaze, and found it hard to hold. There was a fire burning within him and she believed it to be a fire to help her, to keep her safe, and to one day bring her home, where ever that was. "Give me two weeks to check with the authorities. Maybe they will have some information, or know who is looking for you. If we can't find anything, in two weeks I will be returning to my home. I'll take you with me, and you can look there."

"Two weeks," she repeated to the night.

She had no reason to mistrust him, no reason to not believe that in two weeks she would be leaving, if he found nothing to keep her here, and what was two weeks? It was nothing. "Thank you Cloud."

He said nothing in response and the night was their witness. In two weeks he would take her to his home, if all else failed there. She was overwhelmed with gratitude. She couldn't understand why he was doing this for her, why he was helping her so much, but she was grateful. She could never repay him for this. Never. In the meantime she would try to remember him.

* * *

**ZM : So sorry for the very, very long wait before the update. I didn't like this chapter. So I erased and restarted, and did it again, and got frustrated cuz I changed directions. Lol, but I got together and new ideas and am excited to get a move on. I hope the action was enough to make the wait worth it!**

**** Sorry that the wrong chapter was updated for those who might have read and got confused. My fault :( Thanks for letting me know!**


	3. Shrine Maiden

**Three days later**

Yuna was quiet on her bare feet as she explored the giant house. It was full of large, but empty rooms. All rooms had elegant beds, each a different design and color scheme. The rooms had sophisticated, full-length mirrors to match and large wardrobe closets and walk in closets. Each bedroom had its own large bathroom as well and all had balconies on the top floor. There was a piano in the dinning room, and the biggest room upstairs. In all she counted ten bedrooms, including her room and the only room she did not enter, Cloud. There was also a sitting room, and a living room each with its own set of frivolous furniture. There were no electronic devices, except for what were in used in the kitchen to help cook, and the kitchen was massive. There also were no pictures.

As she began her tour she wasn't very surprised not to see that there were no photos of any face in the dinning room, sitting rooms, or the hallway, but as she went upstairs she was surprised that she still could not find any. There were no pictures of family, or friends, or even of Cloud himself. She began to assume, maybe this wasn't his house. He had been planning on leaving after all. Maybe it was some type of business home where some huge company he worked for sent him. She knew he was out, now, doing business. He was the head of some shipping company, or something, but then she realized something odd; shadows.

In many of the rooms, especially ones were the sun shone brightly, she found shadows. The shadows were in the shapes of squares, rectangle, circles, and ovals, and lined the walls in neat arrangment. She noticed that, until recently, photos did hang from the walls. So she began to wander whose smiling faces had once decorated the room, and why there were now gone.

In the end, as she made her way to the balcony, she only came back to the same conclusion. A company home, that maybe once used to be someone else home until recently. She stood on the balcony letting go of that mystery in order to admirer her surroundings. She felt like she was in a paradise. Beautiful, lushes trees populated the surroundings of the house and as far as the eye could see until it reached the ocean. The ocean was a tropical blue, and calm. She saw only one large boat sailing blissfully in the golden sun. She still wasn't sure where she was. She knew this was the Island Besaide, and was only an hour and half journey from the main land. Not many people came here, unless it was to vacation, and there was only one large city which, according to Cloud, was not that big at all. This Island was the government's property. They kept it as a Wildlife Reservation, Cloud informed her.

"We are on the South End of the Island," she remembered his explanation. "The Island stretches and runs along the main land's coast for two hundred or so miles, and then ends. That's the Northern Part where the tourist city is. Between there is nothing but forest."

He lived in the indigenous part, and his father's company was located in the near by city where the natives of the island lived. He said his great, great, great, grandfather had started the company during some horrible war and the island was almost lifeless, minus the native people who lived here and a few refugees looking to escape the war. His grandfather knew it would be the perfect place to start a shipping business that was used to help out the war effort, and keep soldier's in touch with their families. He had other locations, but this was the biggest and most important. In eleven days he would be leaving to return home and report to his father the condition of the company and business.

Yuna glanced at the massive clock on the wall in the last room she had explored and saw that it was almost time for Cloud's return home. This was the first day he had left her by herself since he found her five days ago. He had wanted to make sure she was safe, and today would be the only day he left her, he said. As she walked down stairs to await his arrival she made her way to the kitchen. It was nearly lunch time and she knew he would be hungry. Maybe she knew how to cook?

"Oh, hello," Yuna said politely as she entered the kitchen and was surprised by the presence of the maid.

The maid had been chopping vegetables and frozen with her knife in mid chop in utter surprise. She looked at Yuna in disbelief and the fear in her eyes unnerved Yuna. Maybe Cloud had forgotten to tell this particular maid she was here?

"My name is Yuna," Yuna tried to calm the woman down.

She stepped forward, extending her arm to the ancient looking lady and all hell broke loose. The maid started shouting in hysteria and threw her chopping knife at Yuna. Yuna covered her head as the maid continued shouting incoherently and throwing whatever she could get her hands on.

"I know who you are! Stay back," was the only thing she could understand as a jar broke containing powder on the wall behind her.

It formed a thick cloud around her as more jars were thrown.

"Please, Cloud- I'm not going to hurt you," Yuna tried to reason with the hysterical screams, but to no avail.

"What is going on here," a deep voice shouted.

The authority in his voice silenced everything and Yuna peeked through the cracks of her arms to see Cloud glaring at the kitchen in front of him.

"I cam down stairs and she started attacking me," Yuna almost burst into tears about the entire ordeal.

"Yuna go upstairs please," he said calmly, but she could still hear the edge in his words.

She did as she said, quickly rushing to her room. She looked in the mirror to find powder residue all over here, and a pepper in her hair. She jumped in the shower to clean, and calm herself. She had to fight to keep back the tears as the schock faded away. She could not imagine why she had scared that woman so much. What had she done?

When she was out of the shower and dressed, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to see Cloud.

"Come with me," he said.

She followed him into the kitchen where some simple sandwiches sat with fruit and drinks. He pulled back a chair for her and she took a seat.

"I'm sorry about that whole thing in the kitchen," he said as he took a seat in front of her. "She's been with my family since my dad was a little boy. She's senile."

"She kept saying she knew who I was," Yuna repeated the words with a tremble.

"She thought you were a thief," he recovered the woman's words without a pause. "I told her you were here. She's just crazy . . ."

"Have you found anything," she asked cautiously.

"No," he said, and then quickly added. "There are hundred of thousands of people lost. It's a lot to go through, but they are searching."

They ate their dinner in silence, and spent the rest of the day such. Cloud was pouring over papers, and Yuna over nightmares. Things that had been lost in the haze once she had awoken from those nightmares seem to find their way to the front of her mind. The imagery frightened her and she tried to tell herself it was just dream. They had been plaguing her since she had awoken had never stopped. Ropes cutting into her arms. Demons. Hell.

"Would you like to watch a movie," he asked, sensing that she was bored.

"Sure," she said as she followed him into the living room.

He put on a movie, trying to make general conversation, but she could not focus as she realized things she was remembering were not dreams.

Once the movie was over and and Cloud had left the room, she had to leave. Those things weren't dreams. The death. The blood on her hands as they dragged her to hell. The chants for someone to come and take her life. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't just a nightmare! It was the truth! She ran all the way to the beach, as if she could outrun the truth, but in the end she got the beaches edge and the memories were still with her.

She remembered. She remembered everything, but she still couldn't him! All she could do to release the pain was scream!

"Yuna," Cloud said from behind, frantic.

She turned to see him through her blurred tears.

"I was suppose to be the next Shrine Maiden," she told him.

"What," he sounded surprised.

"Since the main Ritual had failed before," she kept telling. "The Shrine Maiden was suppose to be a sacrifce to keep the Gates of Hell from opening . . . to keep demons from entering our world, but it failed . . . and she died."

She had to tell him what she remembered. She needed someone to tell her it was just a dream!

He said nothing, as he sat down on a large rock.

"So, I was chosen by the sending ritual," she said turning to glare at the ocean. "I was nothing more than a temple priestess, but when I saved her soul with the sending ritual and it was a success, they chose me to be the next sacrifice.

"But of course, I didn't want to die," she said, sick with remembering. "So I escaped."

She could here him rustling behind her, his long black coat sliding against the rock.

"But I got caught . . .and then I was saved by someone," she said.

Everything was so clear now, being dragged, the escape, but this was where everything blurred. "But I can't remember him clearly now . . . it's like chasing a . . . shadow."

She turned to face Cloud, and he was standing now, but wasn't looking at her.

"Everywhere I turn, I only face new questions," she said frustrated, balling her fist up angrily.

Why could she remember all the horror, but not his face! "I just can't remember!"

He still said nothing.

"Maybe I'm losing my mind? Maybe it's all in my head."

She was desperate to believe it was still just a dream.

She turned to see his body tensed, his fist clutched like her. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," he said turning to face her.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, "but you shouldn't give up hope, and maybe one day you will find what you're looking for."

Yuna smiled, feeling much calmer now. "Thank you Cloud."

* * *

**ZM** Sorry about the last chapter, so i wanted to go ahead and upload this one to make up for it!


	4. Take Action

"Would you look at your veins, they are blood red!" Lightning shouted yet again.

"If he stands in the dark they glow," Snow laughed in amusement at his new found friend and ally.

"This isn't funny," Lightning yelled and Noctis was forced to duck low to keep from getting hit by the flying pillow. "His damn veins are glowing! He's been cursed by Hell! And you're just sitting there laughing?"

"Gee, chill," Snow shrugged taking the pillow she had thrown and placing it behind his head. "If anything, he has special powers now."

"Powers from hell," she seethed glaring at him from across the room with disdain. "Dark magic!"

Noctis sat in the danger area on the cheap motel bed between the two of them. Snow lounged easily enough on a pull out recliner by the back wall. Lightning was pacing back and forth in front of the front door on the opposite side of the room looking dangerous.

"I don't understand why we needed the crystal anyway," Snow shrugged. "It doesn't change anything."

"You don't know that," Lightning shouted, but her voice cracked betraying her inner turmoil. "We need all the resources we can get! Do you want to save Serah or not?"

She was pressing Snow's only button, the only thing that seemed to get a rise out of him and bring him out of his lay back manner. In fact he rose from the chair, his usual smiling face set in a stony glare. His voice fell to a deep, and dark pitch as he said, "Of course I want to save Serah! She is my fiance!"

Lightning scoffed, finally pausing her pacing as she crossed her arms and gave him an equally stony glare, "Could have fooled me!"

"Lightning listen," he said crossing the room, his voice back to its original pitch but there was a new tone of desperation and pleading. "I don't understand why we can't just storm in the place and take her! If Noctis has magic- even if it's from hell, he can surely take everyone out-"

Noctis saw it coming well before Lighting had even balled her fist. Honestly, he wasn't sure how Snow had _not_ seen it coming as many times as she had hit him before. Her fist collided with his jaw, a hit so hard and powerful he fell with a loud thump against the carpeted floor. Like always he didn't groan, although the pain was evident in his watery blue eyes. Instead he simply sat up and rubbed his chin, looking up at her in silent frustration.

"This isn't a game Snow! We can't just play 'hero'! What? Do you think we can just call forth Hell's power without repercussions? You think it's that easy huh? Noctis can just use Hell's magic and nothing bad might happen? And even if it didn't you think they are just going to let Serah walk out of there," her voice cracked on Serah's name, but she continued on forcefully. "They have already made two mistakes. The first when the Shrine Maiden died. The second was when they let Yuna escape! No one knows the truth Snow! No one knows about how they sacrifice innocent, and pure, souls to Hell! No one knows how every few years another girl is killed so Hell's gates do not open! So you think they will just let us take her and live happily ever after?"

Her words faded into silence, but even in the silence the weight they carried pressed down upon Noctis and Snow. Her unsaid words were not lost upon either of them. Even if they did take her by force, what good would it do? They would keep looking for them. Forever. They would never let their secret of Hell's Gate get out, even if that meant killing them all.

"Serah is running out of time," Show said softly, cutting through the silence, but forcing more wieght upon the already silenced words of Lightning. "Noctis is running out of time! If he doesn't find Yuna, someone else will!"

He turned to stare into Noctis's face, but Noctis could not return the pleading gaze. He didn't know Serah, but he wanted to save her just as badly as they did, because she was like his lost Yuna. She was pure. She was as sweet, and as loving as an angel. Why else would she have been chosen? That was the type of soul Hell feed from. The only pure and loving soul they had were the ones the people sacrificed to them!

"Serah is my sister," Lightning whispered. "She is the only family I have . . ."

Her sentenced remained unfinished as they were all left to wallow in their losses in silence. Noctis did not know where Yuna was. He did not know what curse he had left upon himself when he had touched the crystal. All he knew was that his veins now glowed red from beneath his skin. He knew his temperature was much higher than it should be, yet he felt fine, but not normal. No. He could feel the heat of Hell within him, and it scared him. It scared him not knowing where Yuna was either, or if she was safe.

"Get off the floor, we are leaving," Lightning said, grabbing her weapon. "You too Noctis, let's go!"

She turned away from them, opening the door and picking up her only bag. They might not be returning, Noctis and Snow realized. Snow seemed to return to life, obviously pleased to be doing something other than sitting. He grabbed his bag too, but not without asking, "Where are we going?"

"To finish this," she said simply, shutting the door behind her to show she meant to go either with them, or without them.

Quickly Noctis followed her into the hall, leaving Snow behind. He found her knocking on the room door beside his where the rest of their companions were. He entered with her to find his three closest friends, Ryan, Edward, and Angeal, mixed with their new allies.

"Hey Noctis," Ryan called eagerly standing and rushing towards the lights. "Show them how your veins glow! They don't believe me!"

"Ryan, now is not the-" Noctis started, but the lights were already off as they were engulfed in darkness from the windowless room.

The only light that emitted from the room was from Noctis's veins, a deep blood red. The only sound that emitted from the room were gasp of surprise, before the door flew open.

"What are you slackers doing sitting in the dark," Snow laughed, turning the lights on. "We have a war to start!"

"See," Ryan sneered, sounding like the his former seven year old self. "Told you!"

He brushed his long, sandy blond hair out from his eyes, and picking up his gun to settle back in the seat he had been occupying before they had entered.

"We are leaving," Lightning announced.

"Where are we going," Shuyin asked as all heads turned to her.

Shuyin's blond hair was just as long as Ryan, but as bright as Snow's, and dangerously close to his eyes now that he had been in hiding for almost an entire month. Noctis had never met him before, but he knew him from his fame as a blitzball player. He also knew his girlfriend. She had been a close friend and fellow priestess with Yuna. Her long brown hair and puppy dog eyes made her extremely beautiful, but she was even more beautiful on the inside. She was as sweet and loving as Yuna, and perhaps as Serah, and Noctis knew it made Shuyin desperate to save her.

It was now a month since those worthy had been locked away. The government had chosen those purest and amongst those purest had been Yuna and Lenne, priestess, Serah, and a number of other priestess. Only Yuna had escaped.

"To find the prophet," Lightning said, making eye contact with Noctis's closest friend Ryan. "I need everyone here too."

"The prophet," Edward sounded shocked from his place in front of his laptop.

He pressed his glasses to his face, looking from his close friend Noctis and to his newest ally, Lighting. "She is in the Forbidden Palace, we will never get-"

"We will," Lighting cut him short. "We don't have a choice!"

"Even if we do," Angeal chimed in, running his hands through his long, brown hair "who's to say she will help us? She is on the priest's side!"

Angeal, Noctis, Ryan, and Edward all exchanged glances. They all were close friends. They all had been brought up in the Forbidden City that surrounded the Forbidden Palace. They all had grown up together and they knew the truth, knew the inner workings of the city, but only Noctis had ever set foot inside the Forbidden Palace. No one else in the room had been in there either, besides Lightning. She was a Class Two soldier, guardian of the the lower priestess, once her sister had become one and before that a regular soldier, but a powerful one. As far as the Forbidden Palace went, she was the only one who knew where the priestess spent most of their time, but that was the extent of it. No one had ever seen the prophet, and Noctis had never cared to before.

"We will make her," Noctis found himself saying. "And we will save the others!"

His friends, his new allies, looked at him in shock, but the power and determination behind his words left them silent.

"It is almost night," Lightning said. "We don't have a lot of time. Show me that lay out Edward."

Edward paused for a moment, staring at both of them and considering the seriousness of their conversation. He seemed to come to a conclusion and crossed the room to rummage in a large bag. He pulled out a rolled up scroll murmuring, "You are lucky my ancestors built the place."

He crossed the room thrusting himself through the tightly formed net of people. Snow's friends, the original in his little army he called "Team Nora" now joined in, all desperate to save Serah, Lenne, and everyone else even though if they had never met them. They were Maqui, a short blond with crazy hair; a young woman named Lebreau; and burly man named Gadot. The rest had joined after Serah had been kidnapped, and the Forbidden City locked down. They included Shuyin, a once famous blitzball player supposedly on leave for injury; Noctis and his three best friends who had found him in order to join him : Ryan, Edward, and Angeal. Lightning was only a part of his little army for Serah, and it was obvious she had very little patience in them.

"Here," Edward pointed to the inside of the stone wall that surrounded the Forbidden City, "is the Outer Quadrant. This is where royal subject's, government officials, and the rich live. This is where we grew up."

He moved his finger further to a square that held no other markings since it was not important enough to note in the design. "This is where the royal family, and ruling families live."

He moved his finger further to a complicated drawing of a basic floor plan. "This is the Forbidden Palace."

The place only those chosen by God, or those pure enough, could enter. The place Noctis first met Yuna.

"It is divided into four quadrants. The center one here are the courts. The left one here is the priest's Chamber. The right one is our goal. This is where the priestess live, including the prophet."

"What's that one," Lebreau asked Edward, pointing to the largest box behind the the three he had pointed out to them.

"That is the sanctuary," he said, rolling the floor plan up and searching for a more detailed plan.

"Isn't there just a bunch of mountains there," Maqui asked.

"The sanctuary is built into the mountains, and in the mountains . . . Hell's gates," Lightning said quietly, putting their questions to rest.

Edward rolled out another map.

* * *

"You sure this will make a good enough distraction," Snow asked for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes.

"We don't want it to be too big," Lightning said, crossing her arms and peering over the edge of the building to the street far, far below.

"It will be enough," Noctis answered the both of them, following Lightning's gaze.

They were in the business sector of the city, outside the Forbidden City and its high walls. Despite that most of the tall skyscrapers were closed, Noctis could still see the small heads of groups of people walking back and forth on the streets below. There was a college nearby, so that meant there were enough innocent people to keep the guards on their best behavior.

"Well, what if they don't believe his threat," Snow tried to poke another hole into the plan, eager to just rush in, "that he is going to bomb the wall and rush the Forbidden City?"

"You heard him when he called them," Noctis was beginning to feel agitated with Snow's negativity, but he tried not to hold it against him; he just wanted to be in the center of the action. "He told him he knew all about Hell's gate. They will want to catch him, if only to lock him up for being crazy."

"Which the guards will believe he is. Not even they believe that," Lightning scoffed at their blissful ignorance.

They could hear the distant screams of sirens in the background. There was a faint glow of flashing lights on the horizon.

"I just don't see how they are getting in without being caught," he said.

The sirens were getting louder. The small dots of people had stopped moving. The small flashes of light told Noctis that they were on their cell phone, getting word of the chase already.

Lightning shook her head in frustration with a groan, "Really Snow? Do we have to spell this out for you? They are suppose to get caught! Were you not listening!"

"Look," Noctis pointed out to the both of them.

Speeding around the corner was their sign to move on to the next phase of the plan. Eight or nine cop cars were speeding behind Edward's shiny black car. He had enough cars following him now, to make the innocent by standard believe he was a real threat. They all began to scatter as Edward blew on his horn and sped past.

"You sure he wont get caught," Snow was leaning over the edge for a better view of the chase.

"He's the best," Noctis glanced down briefly.

"Let's go," Lighting shouted, already running to the edge of the building.

He watched as she leaped from the several story building, soaring through the air. As she plummeted to her death, she snapped her fingers. Her body was filled with an electric light that encompassed her entire being, and with ease she landed on the roof top of the next building.

"Let's do this," Snow smirked, jumping over the edge.

Noctis followed without hesitation. Using the same mechanism that manipulated gravity to their advantage and they both landed easily upon the the next roof. They raced across building to building, until they reached the one closest to the wall. Waiting for them perched lazily against the ledge was the rest of the group minus Angeal and Edward.

"Was this really necessary," Ryan greeted them angrily, pointing to his messy, black hair. "I mean, do you really think I look anything like you Noctis?"

Noctis couldn't help but smile at the mess before him. Ryan's blond hair and been colored to a deep black and made him look odd. To add to it, his hair was spiked in the same, messy fashion.

"No."

Noctis pulled off his long, black coat, and handed to him along with his sword. "This will help though. They will be too panicked to really notice."

Ryan put on the black coat grudgingly, mumbling to himself. Noctis watched as Snow pulled off his own long, brown coat and handed it to Shuyin, along with a black bandanna. "Perfect!"

"Try to hold out for at least ten minutes," Lightning ordered. "That will give us enough time to reach the Forbidden Palace, and _don't_ try to be a hero and stay for longer. We need them to try and chase you, because they think Snow and Noctis are with you."

"But try to have a little fun with it," Snow laughed punching Shuyin in the arm.

"Right," Gadot punched the air before shouting the new team name, "Team Serah!"

"Team Serah," the rest echoed, before each plummeted to the ground far below and rushing the gate with a flash grenade.

Noctis only stayed to watch the first few moments of the battle. It took the soldiers guarding the front gate several moments to respond. Once they did, they started shouting, covering their eyes from the blinding flash before they fell upon the ground from Shuyin's fist. Ryan, looking tiny in his over sized coat and with the large sword that he swung around clumsily. Noctis was lucky that he was an expert in all weapons, not just the sword like his brother, because it didn't take Ryan too long before he returned to his gun.

"Noctis, come on," Snow shouted, before disappearing over the edge of the building.

Noctis followed, falling to the ground in a dark alley. They could hear distant shouts and gun firing as more guards abandoned their position to help. Somewhere further in the distant, they could still hear siren.

Quietly they followed the back alleys to the left flank of the great wall that divided them. Looking up they could see the post where normally soldiers lined the wall was empty. Only Snow expressed any disappointment in this.

Lightning said nothing as she snapped her fingers and her body became engulfed in the same electricity that traveled up and down her body in a wave. With a great push of her legs she traveled high into the air above them, landing silently over the edge.

"Me next," Snow laughed, turning on his own device once Lighting had given the signal that all was fine.

He bounded over the ledge, and Noctis followed once he was given the sign. He found the other two crouched low to the ground so they could not be seen from other areas. The walkway they stood on was empty of soldiers from left to right. On one side of Noctis stood the mountains, on the other side nothing.

"Noctis is with them," a soldier shouted in the distance. "Don't let them escape!"

"Hurry," Snow urged Lighting as she disappeared over the ledge once more.

Snow and Noctis wasted no time in following, leaping over the ledge and landing within an elegant park that was fenced in.

"This way," Noctis whispered, taking the lead.

He knew exactly where they were, even if he had only been there once during the night time. It was the Royal Park, only allowed to those who were important enough to live within the Forbidden City. He had taken Yuna there often to sit and talk with her during the day when he was just beginning to know her.

His heart was filled with longing as he remembered the way her bi colored eyes would light up with the sun as they walked about the park. At first, she had simply caught his interest with the way she looked at the world, but the more he got to know her, the more he loved her. They had kissed here once, under the weeping willow tree, but now was not the time for reminiscing.

As they exited the park, they entered a tightly grouped net of houses. Lights were turning on, and small heads were peeking out the window to see what all the commotion was about. It made weaving through the houses unseen more challenging, but they reached the front gates of the Forbidden Palace with no interruption. As they neared the gate with its own tall wall, a hand abruptly pulled Noctis into hiding behind some shrubbery.

As the gates opened for two shadows, Lightning hissed in Snow's ear to get down and shut up. Two hastily moving shadows stepped into the streetlights, and he could hear to cold, calm voice of Sephiroth.

"Are you sure it is Noctis," he was asking a much shorter man who was forced to jog to keep up with his companion's much longer strides.

"Yes," the shorter man answered. "He was wearing the same coat he was last seen in, and he was using his custom sword and a gun. The weapons you warned us he was most likely to have with him."

Sephiroth did not seem to be listening, turning his head to the large walls on his left and right that framed the city. He ignored the front wall before him, and did not bother to glance at the mountains that offered their protection from behind.

"We believe that a young man named as Snow, one who was associated with the class level two soldier Lightning who abandoned us after her sister was deemed the next shrine maiden, is out there too. We have already had positive identification of two of his friends who are known to support him," their voice were loud now as they passed their hiding spot.

"She should be honored her sister is worthy enough to be our next Maiden," Sephiroth said casually, his voice fading quickly. "I need guards on these post. We can't leave them open for a hidden attack, do you understand."

"Tell them to fall back," Noctis whispered urgently in Lightning's ear as he stood to watch the retreating figure of Serpherot. "If he realizes that's not me-"

But Lightning was already ahead of him, using her ear piece to contact Shuyin she commanded them, "Get out of there now! Their head priest is on the way. He will know that's not really Noctis!"

Through the cracks of buildings, Noctis could see another shadow rushing parallel to them as they continued their short run to the palace gates..

"This way," he told them, abruptly changing positions and running down a narrow alley towards the shadow that was slower than they were.

As he emerged from the alley, he ambushed the tiny man that had been sent back by Serpherot. The priest was no match for Noctis, as he dragged him back into the alley.

"What are you doing," Snow asked as they finally caught up.

"This is our new way in," he informed them.

Lightning nodded, understanding. Walking through the front door was never an option, but busting through a window was not a better option; which was their original plan.

"Noc-Noctis," the tiny priest man said in awe once his mouth had been uncovered. "P-p-please don't-"

"Quiet," Lightning said forcefully. "We don't have a lot of time. Take us to the Priestess's entrance, and nothing will happen to you. Understand?"

The man said nothing, nodding his head feebly. Lightning was a scary force, Noctis had to admit. Quickly the man stood up, hurrying towards the front gates which swung open for him as Noctis, Snow, and Lightning hid in the shadows. Moving quickly they attacked the guards and moved their unconscious bodies behind the elegant shrubbery outlining the gate's walls.

With a disappointed frown the priest continued forward, angling slightly to his right for the Priestess's quadrant. They reached a tall stairway that lead up to tall columns and doors. Framing the black doors on either side were two looming statues of priestess. Their faces cloaked under sculptured hoods looked down upon them with the same emotionless eyes with which they had watched Noctis fight to save Yuna. The priest took both hands and placed them upon the door.

"Hurry," Snow urged him as a faint red light began to etch its way into the door, carving out a complex symbol. It looked as if it had wings.

The second the door was open, Snow was struggling with the small man who had tried to escape. He drug him inside and the door closed behind them.

"Maester Noctis!"

Rushing to greet them was a tall, grayed priests. He bowed his head low as he neared them causing Snow to gawk at him, and then back at Lighting. "Maester? Did you know?"

"Of course I did," she glared at him. "But what does his rank matter if he is willing to help?"

"Masters know the truth about the sacrifices," Snow's voice was rising and he was shooting Noctis dirty glares as the priest began to straighten. "Maesters become judges, or even the very priests that sacrifice-"

"Well once he found out the truth he had a change of heart didn't he," Lightning was in Snow's face, challenging him as he tightened his grip on his prisoner who let out a yelp. 'So what does it matter if he is willing to help us save Serah?"

"You two go," Noctis reminded him of his presence. "Find Serah and the others, get them out of here. We might not have another chance after tonight. They will know we were here."

"He's right," the priest that had been bowing said. "They are all awake and ready to escape. I knew you were coming Noctis, once I heard of the phone call! There is someone to show you the way."

"But-" Snow seemed suspicious of the priests willingness to help, "how are we going to get them all out?"

"You're the hero aren't you," Lightning smirked smugly. "We will find a way. Noctis."

She turned to him, her strawberry red hair catching a small ray of light and flashing like fire. "Find us when you have finished. You know where we will be."

He nodded, as she dragged away the priest who was no longer struggling to escape. Snow looked at him now, still struggling between the Maester Noctis he never knew, and the Noctis he now knew. He was right. Noctis was meant to become a priest. He was meant to help with the sacrifices then one day become the head priest, Sephiroth's current position. At least, those were his father's wishes. He would kill innocent lives while his older brother took over as ruler. That was why he met Yuna. He was training.

"Get everyone out safe," Noctis said.

"Yeah, yeah," Snow waived his hand through the air. "You know I will!"

He gave Noctis a thumbs up before running out of the room after Lightning, leaving only Noctis and his old friend Priest Amon.

"You have been cursed," Amon said once Noctis turned his attention back to him.

Noctis nodded, vaguely aware of the faint red glow coming from his own body. Amon sighed, looking much older than the last time he had seen him. There were more wrinkles upon the corner of his eyes. His once dark gray hair was now streaked with gray. He had been Yuna's mentor. "Yuna told me you would save her."

"I don't know where she is," Noctis said.

"The Prophet will. This way," Amon said, hastily turning around.

He lead Noctis deeper into the Priestess chamber, deeper than he had ever been allowed to penetrate. Even though not too long ago he had been curious as to see what Yuna's world was like, he did not bother to look upon the walls and details around him. Amon lead him through a series of hallways all with tall walls, and sharp turns. Some had no doors, others were full of them. He realized only those meant to be there could make it through without being lost.

They reached their final turn that lead them to a bare, unlit, tunnel. Amon pointed down the hall and said, "That way."

Noctis gave him a burning, questioning look, before following his direction alone. Even though there was no light, nor were there windows, the long tunnel was not terribly dark. As he first began his descent, he thought he was seeing small flickers of lights, but as he continued and his eyes better adjusted, he realized there were thousands of tiny lights upon the wall.

Strange hieroglyphics were etched into the walls around him, and the further he got, the brighter the grew. They filled the tunnel with light, making it possible for him to see. He stopped, turning to look back at the walls he knew held the glowing markings behind him, but all was dark. He could no longer see where he had left Amon, nor where the tunnel ended. He looked forward, and could see no more than a few steps before him. The markings only shone around him, and as he continued to travel forward, so did they.

For several minutes he continued making his way down the enchanted hall, wondering what other secrets the Forbidden Palace held. However, his thoughts always drifted back to Yuna with a silent prayer that she was safe. Then the end began to light up before him.

It wasn't a door, but a sheer curtain. From behind it he could see a faint blue light. He didn't hesitate, knowing he did not have time to waste, and entered.

As he entered, his body began to sear as if it were on fire. No. His veins began to sear within him as if lava poured through them instead of blood. Every cell within him was urging him to turn back, to leave this place, but he could not turn around.

Before him stood a cloaked figure. It was staring into a blue light that formed a pattern Noctis could not look at. His eyes refused to look upon it, and if he tried they stung and burned in protest. So, he focused on the figure instead.

It's hooded head turned, revealing a pale face and a smirk as Noctis continued forward. Slowly two small hands reached up, pushing back the hood that masked her face as she turned to face him. Her long blond hair curled around her face and two, bright-blue eyes burned through the darkness. The burning pain turned into agony and he was forced to stop as instinct warned him of danger.

Her hand lifted and the blue pattern that she had been staring into appeared before it. He recognized the magic immediately, and at the same moment he remembered he was weaponless! He had left his sword, and his guns would be useless. Yet as her light began to grow, the burning clouded his thoughts and reflexe took over.

He swiped his hand through the air, a red light following behind it. The air around his hand felt as if it were constricting. He closed his fist to contain the vibration that tickled his hand, and realized his fist enclosed upon his sword that he had not had.

Her blue light flickered, sending rays towards him and he knew he was out of time. He could never cross that distance and strike her before her magic killed him. Yet, his arms moved without his permission, burning with fire and then the burning was gone. It was hurtling towards her in the form of red light.

In the same instant that he was encased in her spell, she was trapped in his own trap. He watched in amazement as all fourteen of his favorite weapons pointed around her, making escape impossible without being torn to pieces by their sharp ends. Their reflection in the smooth floor below them made it look as if she was encircled head to toe by him. Only his sword remained in his hand and his guns, much like Yuna's, on his side. He himself was surrounded by blue light, that made his inside burn.

"Very powerful," the cloaked woman admired the trap he had encased him in, without dropping her own hand and trap. "I see Hell's crystal has given you an extraordinary set of gifts, but do not rely too heavily upon them."

"Why not?"

"Powers from Hell, are the same as curses. They will poison you if you let the crystal linger too long within you," she said. "In fact, I can see that it has already started. . . "

Noctis looked down upon his arm to see his veins glowing their faint red light. That light was poisoning him, "How do I get rid of it?"

"Only with death," she said her arm still pointing at him.

Noctis didn't like her answer, so he decided it was time to ask what he had come to ask, "Where is Yuna?"

"In danger," she replied.

"What? Where is she? I have to save her!"

"You were a fool to take her from the ritual," the Prophet laughed at him.

Her laughter made the fire in his veins flare with its high pitched tone. It infuriated him, but he could do not move and drop his trap.

"I couldn't let her die!"

"So you chose to allow her to live in world that would be overrun with demons once the gate have open? Or was it that you choose to let another innocent soul die in her place?"

The fire within his blood subsided, and with it his determination. He felt his arm drop, the sword within his had slipping from existence and with it his trap. To his surprise however, her hand fell as well and the blue light that had encased him had faded.

"I can help you save her," she said, unmoving.

"Tell me where she is," he pleaded.

The prophet simply shook her head, "Running will not save her. You must close Hell's gate for good."

"How do I do that," he asked desperately.

"You must return the crystal. It was stolen by a foolish mortal for its powers. He thought he would have power over hell itself. Power that would help him rule the earth with the threat of hell, but in the end the crystal's power poisoned him and turned him into nothing more than a powerful fiend. A fiend that died where you found the crystal. That crystal was what kept the doors closed, and only by death can it be returned."

"More sacrifices?"

"That was what protected the crystal for so long. No mortal could lay hands on it without it merging into him and making a body for itself to cause pain to others. It is the curse. Why do you think it sat untouched for so many centuries? If it were so easy to close hells gates, it would have been done, but it is never easy to be a willing sacrifice."

She turned away from him, stepping towards the blue light.

"Wait-"

"I am sorry, but your time is up. If you want to save Yuna. You must leave. Now!"

She was stepping into the blue light that was engulfing her. Desperation and fear took over Noctis as he ran after her, "But you haven't told me where she is!"

The blue light that had formed so elegant a pattern was now blurred into nothing more than a beckoning light. The Prophet was no longer discernible within it, and Noctis shouted after her. "Tell me where she is!"

He followed her into the blinding light that warmed cooled the burning within him. For a moment he could not see, then the light faded into darkness. Within that darkness stood a church.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in posting. School, work, holidays, well I am sure you all are going through the same. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
